


Souvenir

by makeshiftcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 30ish, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, No Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is 19-20, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate AU if you squint, Uncle Ben - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but mostly - Freeform, but not Rey's uncle, no beta we die like men, plot if you squint, this is Lala's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy
Summary: Oh.When Rose said she had an Uncle Ben, Rey hadn’t expected him to look like… that.ORRey fucks her best friend's uncle.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 74
Kudos: 480





	1. Meeting Uncle Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts).



A commotion downstairs pulled both Rey and Rose from their gift-wrapping reverie, Rose turning down the volume of her music to listen closely. A delighted gasp lit up her face, and she jumped to her feet, sending a pair of scissors and a roll of tape toppling to the ground.

“That must be Uncle Ben!” Rose exclaimed, dancing from foot to foot as Rey slowly set aside her things and clambered to her feet. “C’mon, you gotta meet him, this is the first time he’s been home for the holidays in years!”

Yes, Rey was aware. She’d spent the past three Christmases within the Tico-Andor household, as she had no parents of her own to celebrate the holiday and her former foster father wasn’t exactly the festive type. So her junior year of high school, Rose, the only friend Rey had made her entire school career, had practically begged her to come over for Christmas dinner.

Rose’s adoptive parents, the Andors, had made sure Rey felt welcome, having generic gifts wrapped and stuffed under the tree for her.

She’d never received a gift before. She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she’d cried.

The following year, after spending as much of her free time as possible with the Tico-Andors - when she wasn’t being forced to work for nothing in her foster father’s chop shop - they’d had more intimate gifts ready for her. A set of canvases and art supplies, some books she’d mentioned in passing to Rose, a new bathrobe and pajama set.

Those tears were more solemn, because they came with the dawning realization that her own parents would never know her well enough to get her gifts.

Freshman year of college was much the same. And now, into their sophomore year of university together, Rey was spending her entire three week break with the Tico sisters, their adoptive parents and, apparently, one Uncle Ben that Rey had yet to meet.

She followed Rose with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, wondering distantly how this new relative would affect their calm Christmas that Rey had been looking forward to after an exhausting semester.

Rose ran to the top of the stairs, screaming her uncle’s name and bounding down the steps before Rey could fully exit her friend’s room. Rounding the corner, she saw Rose being swung around, engulfed in the huge arms of…

Oh.

When Rose said she had an Uncle Ben, Rey hadn’t expected him to look like… _that._

He was grinning broadly, showing off wide, deep dimples that lit up his entire face. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the open door behind him. He positively _dwarfed_ Rose, all broad shoulders and broad chest and broad _everything_. The t-shirt he was wearing seemed to beg for mercy, stretched so taut across his muscles, and his jeans didn’t seem to be faring much better.

“Rey!” Jyn shouted from the foyer, eyes alight with her daughter’s enthusiasm. Rey’s breath stuttered, a blush coloring her cheeks at having been caught staring at her best friend’s indecently attractive uncle. “Come down and meet Cassian’s brother!”

Ben followed his sister-in-law’s gaze, eyes landing on Rey just as she began descending the stairs.

She would have sworn she caught fire.

His eyes smoldered, locked on hers with an indescribable look. Something predatory and hungry and overwhelming. They never broke contact, not until she came up on the first landing, three stairs above where he and Rose were still embracing.

“Hello,” he said, his voice deep and rich. It crawled across her skin like satin, settling beneath the fibers of her secondhand sweater and warming her from the inside.

“This is my Uncle Ben!” Rose excitedly introduced, one tiny arm still tucked around his midsection.

“Rey,” she introduced herself, forcing out a smile so her friend might not realize just how her favorite uncle was affecting her.

“Hello, Rey,” he amended his greeting, and the way her name curled over his tongue made her knees weak. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He reached a hand out, taking her own to shake.

The spark that ignited beneath her skin left her burning from the inside out. Her hand was immorally tiny within his as he held it, shaking once, twice, before squeezing and letting go.

“You, too,” she stuttered, watching as his eyes tracked over the contours of her face, her neck, the way her sweater hung off one shoulder. He cleared his throat, looking down at Rose when his eyes dropped lower.

“Rose has told me so much about you,” he continued, smiling at his niece. “You go to college together?”

“Yes,” Rey and Rose answered at the same time, laughing together. “Yes,” Rey continued, “we’re both sophomores.”

His eyes darted up to hers again, and the grin that stretched over his face was positively sinful.

“Wonderful.”

Cassian got home from work, greeting Ben with open arms and a pat on the back, just as Jyn announced that dinner was done.

Rey couldn’t take her eyes off him.

As soon as he was out of her peripheral, she was immediately scouting the room to find him, to make sure he wasn’t some beautiful figment of her imagination. But that was impossible - everyone else was engaging with him, as well.

And she thought she kept seeing his eyes on her on the rare occasion she wasn’t looking. But whenever she tried to catch his eye, it seemed as though he purposefully avoided eye contact.

 _Please see me,_ she desperately wanted to say.

They sat down to eat the roast chicken and mashed potatoes Jyn made. Rose sat across from her, Paige next to her sister, Jyn and Cassian at either head of the table.

_Oh, no._

Ben took his seat last, easing into the chair beside her and sending every nerve on alert throughout her entire body. She stiffened as his knee brushed against her thigh, giving him the smallest of smiles when he greeted her. It felt like all of her muscles stiffened up, unable to reach for anything even when Jyn told everyone to dig in.

With stilted, awkward movements, she finally forced herself to grab some chicken and vegetables. Her hands shook as she settled back into her seat, her thigh brushing against Ben’s.

“Sorry,” she whispered hastily. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye, a smirk playing across his lips.

“Don’t be,” he shrugged, serving himself huge portions of food that still didn’t seem like enough for a man his size.

Rey ate robotically, unable to focus much on what she knew was an absolutely delicious meal. But, sitting beside an absolutely delicious _man,_ the food took a backseat for the first time in her life.

He brushed his thigh against her own while laughing at a story Rose was telling of their college antics. Rey immediately looked up at him, but outside of a quirked brow and a glance so quick her way she wasn’t sure she didn’t imagine it, he gave no indication that he was as affected by their contact as she was.

“Chicken is Ben’s favorite,” Jyn remarked at one point. “Which is perfect, because it’s Rey’s favorite, as well! I always try to make it when she comes home to visit.”

“Seems you guys have a lot in common!” Paige piped in, and Rey’s smile had to look more like a grimace as she laughed along, didn’t it? No one seemed to notice.

“We’ll do bulgogi and bibimbap on Christmas, like always,” Cassian said.

“How was your trip to South Korea, Paige?” Ben asked as he served himself seconds. Oh gods, was this man about to eat half a chicken by himself? With sides? Why did she find that so attractive?

Some distant part of her lizard brain whispered that a man of his size, eating so much protein, would protect her. _Defend her._ She wanted to scoff at herself - since when did she ever need protecting? Practically raising herself, fighting constantly with shitty foster parent after shitty foster parent, doing well in school, getting scholarships to put herself through college and make sure her future was secure.

He took a huge bite out of a chicken breast, and her resignation over her pining flew away.

 _Big hands,_ her hindbrain whispered as Paige excitedly detailed pieces of the trip she’d taken over the summer with a couple of her friends. Rose was saving up to make the same trip, as well - she hadn’t been to her home country since her parents passed, and she was excited to see it again. She insisted that Rey go with her, so Rey was saving up, as well.

Her train of thought crashed and burned as Ben pressed his thigh more firmly against hers. She stopped chewing completely, panties growing slightly damp and wide eyes darting to him as he listened intently to Paige’s stories. There was no way, _no way_ he wasn’t doing this on purpose.

Swallowing heavily, Rey took a chance. She very gently pressed her thigh into his, meeting the resistance of his muscle and nearly swooning right then and there.

He smiled, glancing at her, before responding to something Paige said that Rey didn’t hear. His thigh stayed pressed firmly against hers, and every passing moment, her underwear grew more and more uncomfortable.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur. After cleaning up, Rose dragged Rey back up to her bedroom so they could finish wrapping gifts, talking animatedly about the holiday party they’d be having the next day and other things that flew through Rey’s ears without sticking to her mind.

She dared one more glance back at Ben as they ascended the stairs.

He was already watching her leave.

“So, Ben is your dad’s brother?” Rey asked as they settled back into their rhythm of gift-wrapping. Rose was incredibly meticulous, same as her mother. She included beautiful bows and gift tags.

Rey had only recently learned that newspaper could not, in fact, be substituted for wrapping paper.

“Kinda,” Rose shrugged. “I don’t know much about Ben’s home life but I guess it wasn’t great. Dad was a protege under Ben’s mom in college, so when things started going sour while Ben was a kid, Dad sort of took Ben under his wing. Gave him guidance and all that.” She used scissors to make her bows curl, and usually Rey marveled at her friend’s expertise and creativity, but her mind was focused far too intently on the burly man downstairs.

“That’s really neat,” Rey filled in when the silence began to grow awkwardly long. Rose laughed.

“Well, it worked out, anyway. Ben moved in with Dad and Mom when he was sixteen, right after they got married. He moved out when I was ten or eleven, I think?” She shrugged again. “Had a hard time getting back on his feet after everything with his parents, but he’s doing a lot better now. He’s a pretty popular writer, and he lives in Chandrila, so it’s hard to make it this far west for the holidays.”

Rey was nodding along, absorbing all this information about Ben like a sponge. Knowing her friend sometimes had a tendency to overshare, she filed it away for later analyzing.

In the middle of the night, for example. When she’d lie awake on an air mattress on Rose’s floor, too keyed up to sleep knowing he was just down the hall in the guest bedroom.

“I’m so happy you two finally got to meet!” Rose exclaimed, slapping the last of the gifts to the side. She reached across the space between them, taking Rey’s hands in her own. “He’s one of my favorite people, and _you’re_ one of my favorite people, so it just feels really good that you guys can get to know each other now!”

“Yeah,” Rey chuckled, shame settling in her chest. “I’m excited, too. He seems great.”

“He is!” Rose nodded, launching into a tirade about ice cream and car rides and many other sweet, soft things expected between an uncle and niece. Things not at all like her best friend being so ridiculously attracted to her uncle that she feels magnetized. That he kept brushing his thigh against hers beneath the dinner table and Rey got so horrifyingly wet that she couldn’t finish her meal.

Hours later, Rose was getting ready for bed as Rey darted across the hallway and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, willing herself to stop thinking about Uncle Ben and his huge hands and beautiful hair and hauntingly depthless eyes. How they looked at her like he could see down to her very core.

Like he _knew_ her somehow.

 _Wishful thinking,_ she told herself, sighing and taking her hair down.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked straight into a brick wall. With an _oof,_ she nearly fell backward, but something huge and strong caught her around the waist, holding her steady.

“Easy, there,” a deeply sensual voice said in her ear. Rey gasped, looking up at those eyes that were the subject of her current internal musings. They swam with mirth, hands still firmly around her waist, so big they nearly spanned the entire thing.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered. He leaned over her, inspecting her face.

“You don’t have to apologize, sweetheart,” he murmured, fingertips digging into her hips. “I shouldn’t have been standing so close to the door.”

She opened her mouth to respond, her own hands settling against his forearms. Fingertips trailing gently along the muscle and veins there, staring up at those impossibly deep eyes. She couldn’t take a full breath, every intake skipping in her lungs like a child playing hopscotch.

“No bruises,” he remarked, eyes still flitting across her face. “I think you’re going to be alright.”

 _Never again,_ she thought. _I’ll never be okay again._

He squeezed her hips, then slowly released her, his hands trailing against the dip of her waist as he took a step back. His skin was soft as it slid against her fingers, his retreat leaving their hands nearly intertwined.

“You should go to bed, Rey,” Ben said softly, swallowing, and she couldn’t help but watch the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Big day tomorrow.”

She couldn’t form a coherent response, so she nodded, stepping around him.

Just as she walked past, his hand circled around her upper arm, halting her movements.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered in her ear. “I feel it, too.”

She looked back at him as he released her arm and stepped into the bathroom, then scurried back into Rose’s room, practically diving under the duvet on her air mattress as Rose plugged her cellphone in and turned off the bedroom light.

Heart pounding in her ears, Rey pulled the covers over her head, replaying her encounter with Ben over and over in her mind.

Part of her was relieved - _he felt it too_ \- but then she had to stop and wonder what, exactly, he felt. This same magnetism? This unmistakeable pull? Like her body was so attuned to his that they were dueting the same song without having ever met before?

Thoughts running a whirlwind in her mind, it seemed as though she blinked and hours had passed. A quick check of the alarm clock told her it was after one AM, and she had to be up in six hours to help with setup for the holiday party.

With a sigh, she carefully rolled out of bed, checking to make sure Rose wasn’t awoken by the ridiculous creaking associated with air mattresses. She crept out of the room and down the stairs in search of a glass of water from the kitchen.

It was already occupied.

Ben stood at the counter, head tilted back as water slid down his esophagus in deep pulls. She was fascinated by this man, doing nothing more than drinking beneath the dim kitchen sink light.

It was unconscious, how she moved closer to him. Eyes locked on the bob of his throat, the mess of his curls that lay in a tangle she desperately wanted to comb her fingers through.

He startled when he finally noticed her, water sloshing in his glass before he laid a hand over his heart.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” he gasped, chuckling as he wiped his mouth. “Thought you were a ghost.”

“Sorry,” she said as he set his glass on the counter, running a hand through his hair. Feeling bolder than was likely allotted, Rey grabbed his glass, taking a drink.

She came down here for water, after all.

He watched her, eyes narrowing as they followed the length of her neck. They seared into her skin as he tracked her shoulders, covered in an oversized t-shirt she’d gotten from Rose their first sleepover together. Paired with a pair of thrifted shorts, it had become her favorite set of pajamas.

His eyes widened, a smile spreading over his face. A chuckle startled its way out of his chest, and she narrowed her eyes.

“What’s so--”

He interrupted her with the press of his lips against hers.

It took a mere second for her to melt into the kiss, hand fisting in the thermal stretched across his chest. One of his hands buried itself in her hair, the other grasping her hip and pulling her closer.

She felt the glass being pulled from her grasp, the soft clink of it set somewhere on the counter behind him before his tongue was tracing the shape of her lips.

He pulled away after only a moment, eyes searching hers. Whatever he found there must have been satisfactory, because he descended on her once more, devouring her with lips and teeth and tongue. Rey whimpered into his mouth, clinging to his shirt for dear life as he stole the very breath from her lungs.

When she broke away with a gasp, his lips tracked down her jaw and neck, searching out her skin with kisses and nips that had her writhing in his arms.

This was insane. She barely knew this man. And most of what she’d learned of him had come secondhand, from the mouth of another. Yet there they were, in her best friend’s kitchen, gasping into each other’s mouths as she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back to her lips for another searing kiss.

He moaned against her lips, rocking his hips against hers, and she gasped at the bulge that pressed against her stomach.

Pressing further against him, he groaned, pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers.

“Rey,” he said, his voice as breathless as she felt. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

There were so many reasons to tell him to stop. He was her best friend’s uncle, for example. The brother of the man who treated her like his third kid. She didn’t know how old he was, where he lived, his _last name._ She just knew that she was innately, uncomprehendingly drawn to him. Like they were two binary stars, drawn together by gravity.

Inevitable.

She rolled her hips against his in response, and he groaned, hoisting her into his arms and setting her on the counter. With a firm grasp behind her knees, he yanked her right to the edge, her hips meeting his. The length of him trapped beneath his sweatpants pressed insistently against the worn cotton of her pajama bottoms, and Rey groaned into the empty kitchen.

“Quiet, sweetheart,” he warned, even as he thrust his clothed erection against the apex of her thighs. “Can’t have anyone coming down here to see me having a midnight snack.”

Ben kissed her before she could think of a coherent response, hands creeping up her thighs. Closer and closer to the wetness that was practically dripping between them, her own arousal sticking the cotton of her pantiess to her skin.

When his fingertips finally breached the cotton, his teeth captured her bottom lip, a growl working its way out of his chest.

“So wet. Christ, sweetheart, is all this for me?”

Rey nodded, gasping as his fingers slid between her clothed lower lips.

“S-Since dinner,” she stuttered, breathing already coming out in pants as he pressed the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit like a missile launch button. “You kept… _touching me,_ and I just…”

“I know, baby,” he nodded, kissing her once, twice, before mouthing down the length of her jaw. “Just dripping for me.” His voice tickled her ear, and the sound of her breath hitching gave him all the incentive he needed to take the lobe between his teeth as his fingers brushed past her panties.

She gasped audibly when his bare skin finally singed hers, hot hands slipping through her wet folds with a practiced finesse that already felt so much better than her two awkward fumblings had in dorm rooms during her first semester of college. Before she decided that sex was useless and nothing more than an unsatisfying distraction.

He used her slick to circle her clit with two fingers, and Rey keened, smacking a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

Ben’s nose slid up the length of her neck, and she could feel his grin against her skin.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered in her ear. “So pretty. So responsive.” He coated his fingers in her essence, spreading her lips and circling her entrance. Writhing against him, the hand not muffling her moans fisted in his hair, trying to pull his face back to hers for a kiss.

He obliged, swallowing her groans as he finally slipped a finger inside of her tight channel. She whimpered against his lips as he crooked it inside of her, gliding against the interior of her drenched cunt before finding that spongy patch of flesh she’d been convinced was only a rumor. Her hips bucked against his hand, and he chuckled against her lips.

He pulled his finger from inside her, silencing her protests when he yanked her shorts and panties off her body, leaving her bare ass on the counter as he spread her legs and knelt between them.

“Ben,” she gasped as he situated her cunt so it was exactly where he wanted it. He looked up at her, eyes glinting in the low light of the kitchen. That same predatory look had returned to his face, coupled with a hunger that left her breathless.

“Remember to stay quiet, sweetheart,” he whispered, his breath tickling the bare wet skin of her pussy. A singular swipe of his tongue between her lips had her biting down on her fist, eyes glossing with sensation. He glanced up at her, a satisfied smirk on his face at how utterly wrecked she must look.

And then he _devoured her._

He ate her with the same vigor he ate dinner earlier in the evening. Broad, firm strokes of his tongue, the appendage creating a pattern between her legs that spoke a language she hadn’t learned yet. She practically screamed around her fist when his lips latched around her clit, sucking as though he could breathe through her skin.

Two fingers circled her entrance, and her hand covering her mouth moved to grip his hair, both hands clutching his soft locks like the reins of a horse. She squealed when he thrust those fingers into her, back arching and nearly throwing her head into the cabinets. She rolled her hips against his face as he sought out that same patch as before, honing in on it when she groaned.

His plush lips smiled against her cunt, eyes looking up at her.

“Rey,” he said, his voice making goosebumps erupt across her flesh. “You’re supposed to be quiet.” He punctuated his chastising with a particularly punishing thrust of his fingers inside her cunt, jolting her entire body and making her grit her teeth around a scream.

“Please,” she breathed as he nuzzled his face against her thigh. “Please don’t stop, Ben.”

He groaned, his teeth biting into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. “You look so fucking pretty when you beg. If I wasn’t afraid of being caught in such a… precarious position, I might tease you a bit more.”

 _No,_ she wanted to scream, using the hands in his hair to try and urge him back toward her center.

He smiled at her, sending a chill of eagerness down the length of her spine. “As it is…”

He dove back in, tongue and mouth teasing and suckling through her wet folds as his fingers pistoned in and out of her. Her thighs tightened around his shoulders, a gasp working its way out of her throat before she had the sense to cover her mouth again. She rode his face as he pulled incredible, indefinable sensations from her body. Every inch of her skin was alive, the nerves beneath coalescing into one huge, oversensitive stimulant that rocked through her body like lightning. She felt her channel tightening around his digits, creating more sensation.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking again.

It was like jumping from a cliffside, waiting for the icy depths of the ocean beneath to drag her beneath. But instead, she was thrown headfirst into _fire,_ flames engulfing her skin as she screamed around her fist. The orgasm started in the tips of her toes, spreading up the entire length of her body and rolling through her like an exposed electrical wire. It was a wet burst of heat, the hand stuffed into her mouth barely enough to contain the scream of his name as she clutched him with every part of her. Dragging out her orgasm for ages, for centuries, until her thighs shook and tears ran down her face.

His ministrations slowed, tongue softening as his fingers dragged through all that sensitive flesh. She shuddered and panted her way back to earth, combing her fingers through his hair. Her chest heaved as he left wet kisses on the inside of either thigh, pulling his fingers from her heat with an obscene squelch.

Her head thunked back against the cabinet, shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

Ben smirked, popping both of his fingers in her mouth and cleaning them, making Rey exceptionally hot all over again. He groaned around the digits, standing up and circling his wet fingers around her lips.

“Tastes divine,” he said, voice husky as she opened her mouth to accept his offering. Tasting her flavor. She circled her tongue around either finger slowly, not breaking eye contact with him and groaning. His whiskey-soaked eyes burned with the rest of her body, watching her with rapt attention.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth, trailing them down her chin and coating it in her spit. Then he kissed her again, tongues dancing a choreography that felt more learned than it was.

“What is this?” she asked, eyes searching his imploringly.

He smiled. “We should probably go to bed. Gotta be up in a few hours.”

“Oh,” she sighed, dejected as he collected her shorts. He slipped the underwear out, only handing her the cotton sleep shorts. She blinked at him, holding them in her hands.

“What?”

“A souvenir,” he said bunching up the panties and slipping them into his sleep pants. Before she could protest again, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss that only left her wanting more.

Leaning down, she slipped her shorts back over her legs, shivering as the cotton brushed up her still-sensitive skin. He helped her down from the counter as she pulled them on. The cooling mess between her legs made the shorts stick to her thighs, and she took a slow breath through her teeth.

Brushing her hair back over her ear, Ben smiled warmly down at her, something dancing in his eyes that she couldn’t identify. “We’ll talk later,” he promised. “Figure out what this is.”

“Okay,” she agreed, wondering distantly if later would ever come. Or if she would be in this orgasmic haze forever, chasing this feeling for the rest of her life. At this point, it was hard to say.

Ben pinched her ass as she walked past him, making her yelp and him laugh.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“Goodnight,” she smiled. His expression softened as his knuckles brushed down her cheek. He groaned, closing his eyes.

“Go,” he demanded. “Before I take you to my room and tie you up for the next week.”

 _“Oh,”_ she sighed, her breath dancing in her chest and her heartbeat picking up. Because _yes, let’s do that_ was dancing on the tip of her tongue.

Ben slapped her ass. “Bed,” he commanded, and she wasn’t too ashamed to admit that his ordering her around was arousing in the strangest possible way.

She squeezed his hand, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

“If you insist,” she teased. He groaned again, urging her away, and she chuckled as she slipped from the kitchen.

Settling back onto the air mattress, anticipation curled in her stomach as she stared at Rose’s ceiling.

She’d just been eaten out in her best friend’s kitchen by her best friend’s uncle.

Everything in her life was suddenly incredibly complicated.


	2. Fucking Uncle Ben

She hardly saw Ben the next day, Rose, Jyn and Paige dragging her into their whirlwind of decorating and preparing food. The Andor-Tico Christmas party was always over-the-top, inviting all of their extended family and friends. The large house grew overrun with intimacy and warmth, giving Rey a small peek into the life she’d missed out on, growing up alone.

It almost always grew overwhelming. And it wasn’t uncommon for her to escape for a little while to catch her breath. Rose understood, she said, but that didn’t stop her from seeking Rey out after ten or fifteen minutes of breathing on the back porch.

She _prayed_ that wouldn’t be the case now, with Ben pressed against her back in the coat closet just beside the front door. He’d manifested just long enough to drag her into the nearest enclosed space after being missing in action no matter where she searched for him all night. Together, they’d tucked themselves behind the coats, tripping over spare pairs of shoes before he kicked them out of the way.

His hands were on her hips, his lips trailing heat against her neck as he breathed sin beneath her skin. She groaned, praying the sound of the party muffled her wanton pleas.

“This fucking little dress,” he said, hands fisting in the shimmery fabric as though he wanted to tear it off her. She wouldn’t put it past him. “Almost as good as last night’s pajamas. Sauntering around like you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“I-I don’t,” she stuttered. It’s just a dark gray thing she bought from the thrift store during the summer, when long-sleeved dresses like this one were discounted. “It’s just--”

“Fucking gorgeous,” he insisted. “Impossibly beautiful. You look like starlight personified.”

A shudder rolled through her, her mind automatically rejecting the compliment. He seemed to sense her hesitation, because his hands squeezed her hips, teeth gliding down the length of her neck.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he insisted, his hands running up the length of her torso. He cupped her tits, rolling her clothed nipples between his thumb and forefingers. She arched against him, pressing her head into his shoulder and panting against his neck.

“Ben,” she pleaded, tongue darting out to sample his skin. He tasted like sweat and want and hunger, dancing a flavor across her tongue she wanted to bottle and keep under her bed when he inevitably left.

The thoughts danced far too closely to the surface of her mind, threatening to slip past the barrier of her teeth, so she grabbed him by the hair and kissed him instead to keep herself quiet.

He groaned against her lips, rutting the prominent bulge in his dark wash jeans against her backside. His hands crept up to her neck, thumb against her jaw keeping her face exactly where he wanted it as he swallowed her whimpers so they belonged only to him.

“You beg so pretty,” he said, voice husky as his hands fisted in her dress again, yanking the fabric up her hips. “One of these days, I’ll fuck you properly in a bed. Take my time. _Tease you_ the way you deserve.”

“Please.” She wasn’t even sure what she was begging for anymore. _Please don’t. Please tease me. Please whisk me away and keep me for days._

“I will,” he vowed, fingers gliding against the soaked fabric of her panties. She desperately hoped he wouldn’t steal anymore pairs - she was limited in how many she owned. And yet another, darker part of her wanted him to keep every pair she saturated just for him. Wanted him to force her to walk around the rest of this party without any panties, their combined fluids making a mess between her legs as she made small talk with various patrons and family members. Wanted to know that he owned every piece of her.

She practically sobbed in relief when his fingers finally slipped past the barrier of her panties, sliding through the culminating wetness she’d been building up since this morning.

He hissed in her ear. “Already drenched for me, sweetheart?”

“All day,” she responded as his lips burned tattoos into her skin. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you. A-And the kitchen last night.” She bit her lip against a groan as his fingers circled her clit, keeping pressure off the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I wasn’t sure I hadn’t dreamt that,” he grunted, hitching her dress up around her hips. She felt him fumbling, then heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. “You’re so fucking perfect. Christ.” Something _hot_ and _impossibly large_ pressed against the cleft of her ass, and Rey gasped as he slid it against her cheeks. She bucked against it, making him hiss as he gripped her hips.

“Please, Ben,” she choked as his fingers slid through her slick, circling her entrance. “M-My screens are clear and I’m on birth control, please, _please_ fuck me, I--”

She broke off with a gasp as he hitched her panties to one side and slid his length between her pussy lips. Coating himself in her arousal. He was - _so big,_ even in the dark she was nervous she wouldn’t take him, that they weren’t as compatible as she thought.

The head hitched against her clit, and every coherent thought bled away.

_“Fuck,”_ he gasped, pressing her further against the closet interior. “Hands on the wall, sweetheart, and remember to be _quiet.”_ She obliged his command, forearms against the wall. Arching her back, he pressed down on her hips, spreading her legs a bit wider, pulling a knee up and pressing it against the wall. Opening her hips for him. One hand slid up the length of her spine, his hand twisting into her hair as the other guided his cock to her entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

She expected one hard thrust. Something that would have her teetering between pleasure and pain, closer to pain since it had been so long and she was sure, without looking, that her two partners were nowhere near his size.

Instead, in a tenderness that left her reeling, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he notched the head in. He was _massive,_ as she’d suspected _,_ the burning stretch licking up her spine and forcing her to clamp her lips shut to keep from moaning. He pressed in slowly, allowing her to swallow every delicious inch. He leaned his weight against her, huffing into her neck to give an experimental, shallow thrust.

Rey’s eyes rolled back, keening behind closed lips at how overwhelmingly _incredible_ he felt.

“Almost there, sweetheart, _fuck,_ you’re doing so good, so good for me.” He pulled her hair back, arching her neck as his teeth scraped up the side of her throat. Her nails dug into the drywall, sensations running at blinding speed through her body. Warring with the slow, deliberate feeding of his cock into her body.

He filled crevices she didn’t know existed. Every bump and ridge of his length seemed to accommodate gaps in her body left untouched her entire life. She felt fit to burst, overstuffed in the most amazing possible way.

She gasped his name when he finally bottomed out, and he groaned into her neck. The knee holding her aloft already threatening to buckle.

“That’s it, baby, _fuck,_ you’re so tight, sweetheart, _so tight for me._ ” He kissed his way down her neck, grinding their hips together in slow, deliberate motions that spread vines of want through her pelvis, ready to engulf her entire body. “How do you feel, Rey?”

“So good,” she breathed, refusing to dwell on the implications of him asking her how she was doing while his cock was stuffed so far inside her body she could nearly taste it. Of what it might mean. “Feels so good, Ben, please, _please,_ fuck me!”

He groaned, teeth latching into her neck to quiet himself. “Brace yourself, sweetheart.”

And then he began thrusting.

Every withdrawal of his cock left her whimpering, and every powerful impetus made her gasp. His chest against her back, she felt the slide of his dress shirt against the fabric of her dress as he fucked into her, the reminder of where they were making her somehow more wet. She squeezed his fingers, making him squeeze back as he thrust slowly and powerfully into her prone body, whispering praises into her ear all the while.

“That’s it. Look at you, _fuck,_ taking my cock so well. So pretty, so fucking good for me, being so quiet while I fuck your pretty little pussy. Can’t wait to feel you come, gonna fill you up, fuck you so deep you can _only_ feel me.” Yanking her hair back so her head was against his shoulder, he began fucking her faster.

Thrusting in earnest.

He released her hand, his fingers snaking down, slipping past the stretched fabric of her panties and pressing hard against her clit.

She couldn’t help it - she cried out.

Ben’s other hand released her hair, covering her mouth all at once while he continued his assault on her wanton body.

“ _Keep quiet,_ ” he growled, keeping her head pressed against his shoulder as he fucked her deep and fast. “Your moans and your begging belong to _me,_ Rey. Can’t let the rest of the party know that you’re getting fucked by your best friend’s uncle in the closet, can you? Can’t let anyone know that you beg for this cock.”

She groaned, the sound muffled by his hand, as his fingers deftly circled her clit, his cock stretching her cunt. She could feel every bump, every vein as he fed his length into her, using the hand against her pelvis to pull her back against his hips with every plunge. Deepening his thrusts until she saw stars.

He shifted slightly, and his next incursion rubbed against that same spongy patch he’d honed in on the night before, making her scream behind his hand.

“Is that the good spot?” he asked, voice breathless as he drove into her again and again, igniting passion like fireworks under every inch of her skin. She was seconds from detonating. His hand around her jaw tightened as she keened, her inner walls clenching around his length. He shifted again, pressing infinitesimally closer to her, and suddenly every ram of his cock into her soaked channel pressed into that same patch.

She was shaking as he fucked her, one hand abandoning the wall to tangle in his hair as he ravaged her shameless body. She couldn’t breathe properly, every exhale a moan as he stole the very air from her lungs.

He owned her completely in this moment.

Her orgasm ripped through her all at once, a riptide of sensation that pulled her under the blaze of desire. She screamed behind his hand, clenching down hard on his length and making him groan into her neck. Ben was unrelenting on her body, fucking her through it, continuing to strum her clit like a guitar string until she thought she might combust. Yanking on his hair, trying to make him slow down, she felt him chuckle against her back.

“You can give me one more,” he promised, working her through the overstimulation. Keeping her suspended in this interim, her synapses firing like gunshots through her blood as he threatened to pull the soul from her body. “C’mon, sweetheart. Come again, and I’ll fill this pretty little cunt with my come. Keep you dripping through the rest of the party. A souvenir I can fuck you through later.”

Rey squealed as her first orgasm bowled into her next, a slower, deeper cessation that rolled through her in waves. A wet pulse of heat that made her thighs shake erupted like a geyser within her, the walls of her pussy squeezing his length to suffocation. Ben slammed their hips together, grinding in slow circles as he rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger. His cock pressed firmly against her g-spot, twitching as he undulated his hips as deep as he could possibly get into her waiting cunt. Keeping her shrieking beneath his hand as her entire body became a loose electrical wire, sparking like the finale of a fireworks show.

Tears streamed down her face as he gave one last harsh thrust, finally spilling into her pussy and prolonging her own orgasm for minutes, years. He groaned, a deep, sultry sound that vibrated against her back and made her moan in response. He panted against her shoulder as they slowly, incrementally floated back to earth together.

Peeling his hand from her mouth, he kissed all up and down her shoulder and neck, catching her when she slumped forward toward the wall. The one leg she’d managed to keep suspended fell heavily to the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern coloring his tone. She barely had the strength to nod, grunting as he pulled out of her.

Keeping her pressed against the wall, he dipped his hand still on her hip toward her cunt, feeling a few drops of his come as they spilled from her. He scooped them up, pushing them back into her oversensitive hole.

“Keep it all inside,” he demanded, righting her underwear and turning her in his arms. Which was just as well. Rey had no idea if she’d ever be able to move again. Ben adjusted her dress and smoothed out her hair, eyes tracking across her face. “I’m going to fuck you later and add to it, when you come to the guest room after everyone falls asleep.

“Okay,” she barely mustered a whisper, her jaw sore from where he’d kept it clamped shut in his grasp. Ben nodded, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She clutched his shirt, pulling him close, already missing the sensation of his weight against her.

He smiled into the kiss, cupping her jaw in his hands. Kissing either cheek, he sighed deeply, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Later,” he promised her unasked question. “I’ll make sure the coast is clear. You might want to slip upstairs and, err, brush your hair.”

She chuckled as he tucked himself back into his jeans, pressing through the coats he must’ve been holding off her body during their tryst. Opening the door carefully, he peeked through, and it had to be comically awkward should anyone walk by.

Luck was on their side. He waved her through first, and she darted up the stairs and into the bathroom, hissing through her teeth at the soreness in her hips. She’d officially been fucked within an inch of her life, and something like pride swelled with the guilt in her chest.

She really liked Ben. Outside of the mind-blowing sex, there was something more there. A gravity that pulled her to him like a meteorite. Something within him that reached for something within her, beyond the bounds of what she thought she knew about attraction and relationships. She’d never, in her entire life, felt as drawn to anyone like she felt to Ben.

Cringing at how thoroughly wrecked her reflection looked, Rey focused on the guilt. This was her best friend’s uncle. Her pseudo-father’s brother, even if not by blood. If Ben even wanted something akin to a relationship, that would automatically mean more sneaking around. She’d never be able to tell Rose, and _definitely_ not Cassian.

And who was she to assume Ben even _wanted_ that? What if she was nothing more than a vacation conquest, another notch in his holiday bedpost? Plus, Rose said he lived in Chandrila. That was on the other side of the country. A four hundred dollar plane ticket away. She’d never, in a million years, expect someone his age to want to do a long-distance relationship with a twenty-year-old girl who was still in college.

Fuck. She forgot to ask him how old he was. And his last name.

Violently yanking the knots from her hair, Rey thought again of the enigma that he was. His brutal thrusting mixed obscenely with his tender aftercare in her mind, making her squirm and reminding her of the wetness still between her thighs.

Leaving the bathroom, Rey sighed, pushing these thoughts from her mind as she descended the staircase.

“Rey!” Rose shouted, bounding up the stairs. “Where have you been!? I’ve been looking for you for almost an hour!”

“Sorry,” Rey chuckled, trying to keep any guilt from adorning her features. “I stepped upstairs to get some air.

Rose’s brow quirked, like she’d looked for Rey upstairs but was unwilling to say so. A question in her friend’s eyes she didn’t know how to ask right now. “Well. Poe and Finn and Kay are here! We’re all in the den, come hang out!”

The party seemed to go on for far longer than it usually did. But really, it was just that she was uncomfortably sticky between her thighs, and every time she caught Ben’s eye from across the room, he gave her this knowing look. Like he knew how uncomfortable she was and reveled in it. Making her heat from within, the pleasant soreness between her legs ringing louder every time she had his attention.

Even when she went to the bathroom, she was careful not to wipe away any of his mess. As though being degraded to this shameful little secret was a kink she’d decided to discover today.

That was the thing though, wasn’t it? She wasn’t ashamed. Guilty, yes. But shame? Rey couldn’t find it in herself to feel such a thing.

Everyone left around eleven, and Rose was keyed up, talking endlessly about Poe and Finn and how interesting their relationship was, the dynamic, and _I feel like they were flirting with me, Rey, do you think they were flirting with me?_ They talked for another two hours, until Rose finally, _finally_ turned out the light.

Still, Rey waited until it was nearly two A.M., Rose’s soft snores having filled the space for some time, before she finally slipped from beneath the covers.

The guest room was the only bedroom downstairs. Rey pursed her lips as she tiptoed, shivering as she made her way down the short hallway behind the stairs. There was no way he was still awake, right? He had to be asleep, he slept less than she did the night before.

A light was spilling from the crack beneath the door, and Rey took a deep breath before she entered his room.

He was, in fact, awake. Pacing the length of the room, his wide eyes landed on her as she slipped inside. His hair was mussed, like he’d been running his hands through it, and his stress hung heavily around them.

“Oh, thank the gods,” he breathed, crossing the room and pulling her into a tight embrace. She practically fell against him, breathing in his scent that was already becoming so familiar to her, something woodsy and spicy with a hint of vanilla. “I thought maybe you’d changed your mind.”

“Rose wouldn’t fall asleep,” she confessed, reveling in the sensation of his touch. Allowing herself to believe that he was as affected by this gravitational pull as she was. That maybe she wasn’t a meteorite, falling into his orbit, but they were stars on the verge of crashing together.

He huffed a laugh against her hair, pulling her even tighter to his chest. Taking deep inhales, like he, too, was memorizing the way she smelled.

Ben shifted, and Rey heard the click of the door behind her. He pulled back just far enough to kiss her, a gentle hand on her jaw, his thumb running up and down the bone. A soothing gesture, unanticipated and infinitely sweet.

He pulled away first, exhaling against her lips.

His eyes were burning when she finally met them, swimming in a lake of whiskey that left her breathless. He was so impossibly beautiful, and she made sure to commit his features to memory, just in case he decided that this trip was all he could give her.

Taking a slow breath, Rey grabbed his hands, leading him to the bed centered in the room.

If this was all they had, she was going to make the most of it.

Ben looked up and down her entire body, his eyes lighting up when he took in her form. He grabbed her by the hips, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his lap.

“Gods, these pajamas,” Ben groaned, his lips trailing fire up the side of her throat. She rolled her neck, giving him better access.

“You seemed to like them last night,” she smirked, looking down at the worn t-shirt and the tiny shorts he’d been so excited about. She pursed her lips. “I don’t have the matching top, though.”

Ben looked at her, brow furrowed. “The top?”

“For the pajama shorts,” she explained, shrugging as she toyed with the hem of her oversized t-shirt. “They weren’t part of a set or anything, so…”

Ben’s confusion drained from his face with a small smile, his hands running up and down her sides. He kissed her, tongue meeting hers in the middle as his sweatpants-clad hips bucked up against her center, making her keen into his mouth. He was already half-hard under the thick gray material.

“You think I care about the shorts?” he asked, circling his hands around her thighs. He lifted her bodily, flipping them so she lay beneath him. “Rey, it’s this shirt that’s driving me crazy.”

She looked down at the worn black t-shirt. Something Rose had mindlessly thrown at her years ago, when she’d forgotten pajamas during a sleepover. “Big Bob Seger fan?”

He groaned against her neck, hands sliding beneath the fabric and laying against the skin of her abdomen. She squirmed, arching her back against his hands as they slid up her ribcage.

“This shirt,” he breathed into her skin, pulling the fabric up as his hands slipped higher, exposing her navel to the cool air of the room, “is _mine._ I must’ve left it by accident when I moved. Seeing the way it drapes off your little body…” He trailed off as his fingertips brushed the peaks of her nipples, making her gasp.

“I-I didn’t know,” she said honestly, and he groaned into her collarbone.

“That makes it so much hotter,” he responded. “Knowing you’ve been prancing around in this shirt for however long, without clue that it was mine. _Fuck,_ you have no idea what that does to me.”

Rey bit her lip, feeling bolder than she ever had in her life.

“Show me,” she said.

Ben looked down at her, eyes hooded, alight with simmering flames that danced in response to her dare. His smirk spoke volumes about his intentions, and in lieu of an answer, he kissed her. It was overwhelming in its ferocity, thumbs circling her nipples in concentric patterns. She groaned into his mouth. Opening up further for the perusal of his tongue.

Fuck, he tasted so good. They pirouetted a choreography they simply shouldn’t know, hadn’t known one another long enough to have memorized. Yet every press of his body had her shifting, meeting him. Every lick of his tongue met hers in a mirrored dance. Like they’d been doing this for lifetimes instead of days.

“As much as I love this shirt on you,” he murmured against her lips, hiking the fabric up her chest, “I’ve been deprived of your skin long enough. I want to _see_ you.”

He yanked the fabric over her head, exposing her flesh to his heated gaze. Rey’s exhale was shaky, an innate desire to cover herself filling her mind.

But the way he was looking at her. Like she was a masterpiece, a statuesque goddess on display for his eye only. He groaned, low in his chest, that same vibration that had a direct link to her arousal.

“Beautiful,” he muttered, more to himself than to her, it seemed. “Fucking gorgeous. Utter perfection.” He bent over her, licking a hot stripe up one breast, then trailing kisses across her sternum before repeating the process on the other. Rey whimpered, writhing as he pulled her pebbled nipple between his lips, sucking her entire tit into his mouth. She arched her chest against his mouth, biting down on her fist to keep from crying out.

His hands slid down the length of her body, tracing over the contours of her skin like he was committing them to memory. Outlining her with the reverence of an artist tracing marble. Fingers slid beyond the waistband of her shorts, inching them down until she gave him permission with a lift of her hips.

Bared to him completely.

He looked down at her prone body like he could see through her skin, beneath her bone and marrow to the very atomic composition upon which her blood and flesh was built. The expression on his face was terrifying in its openness. The type of expression she knew she’d never seen on the face of another.

"Ben," she gasped as his fingers stroked through her slick. He hummed against her breast.

"You did what I asked," he marveled, rolling her nipple between his teeth and making her writhe. "Kept every drop for me, didn't you?"

"Yes," she breathed, shaking when two of his wet fingers circled her clit. "Kept it all. You promised…"

"What did I promise, Rey?"

She bit her lip, groaning as his fingers circled her entrance, dipping in to the first knuckle and scissoring them. Stretching her slowly, the soreness from their earlier fucking making a weak noise of protest in the depths of her body. One that was simple to ignore with how wet she already was, a mixture of her new arousal and his earlier come.

"Use your words, sweetheart," he mumbled, tongue tracing the shape of her nipple. "What did I promise?"

“Y-You promised you'd fuck me again," she stuttered, gasping when he rewarded her with his fingers to the second knuckle. He twisted them, tracing nonexistent patterns on her inner walls. It burned in the most pleasurable way, her used cunt continuing to beg for him despite any discomfort. "Promised you'd fill me up again."

"Is that what you want?"

"Please," she gasped, knowing how much he loved to listen to her beg. "Please fuck me, Ben, _please,_ I need it, _need you."_

"Good girl," he breathed, sucking her tit back into his mouth as he plunged his fingers all the way inside of her tight channel. Rey bucked her hips against his hand reflexively, hand in his hair practically ripping it out at the root. He tapped his thumb against her clit, then circled it as he crooked his fingers within her, thrusting until she was thrashing against the sheets, begging for more.

She neared the edge of that blinding pleasure as he switched his attention to her neglected breast, the nipple pebbling beneath his ministrations as though rising to greet his mouth. She kept her fist firmly between her teeth, crying out behind it as he brought her to the cliffside of her orgasm.

Just as her walls began to tighten around his digits, he pulled away.

Crying out in frustration, Rey moved to protest as Ben caught her lips, swallowing her words as he groaned into her mouth.

“You’re gonna come on my cock,” he promised, pulling the tight cotton shirt over his shoulders, and _oh._ Somehow it seemed his chest was even more broad naked, all coiled muscle and delicious skin. Running tentative hands across it, Ben heaved a breath, following the path of her fingertips like they were leaving fire in their wake.

“You’re so pretty,” she mumbled, wondering how in all the heavens this man was hers, even if it was only for tonight.

Ben laughed, a shocked sound, eyes crinkling in delight at her admission. Rey grinned up at him as he shucked his sweatpants, settling back between her legs.

She glanced down and immediately wished she hadn’t.

Gods, how did _that_ fit inside of her in the coat closet? How? No wonder she was so sore.

He followed her line of sight as she reached a tentative hand toward his dick, both of them gasping when she wrapped her hand around it.

Fingers not quite touching, she very gently slid her hand up the entirety of his length, marveling at the way it twitched toward her as though seeking out her warmth. Cupping the head, she twisted her wrist, making him groan as he watched her experimentally pump the satin-coated steel of his cock.

“Can’t believe you’re touching me,” he groaned, hissing between his teeth when she squeezed the base. _“Fuck,_ sweetheart, look at your tiny little hand on my dick.”

She guided him toward her entrance, taking a deep breath when he wrapped his hand around hers and began the slow press inside her body. She grunted, the stretch teetering between pleasure and pain as he opened up her sore pelvis once more.

He must’ve seen that something was amiss, because he brushed her hair back from her face, pausing his ingress to kiss her soundly. “Okay?”

Rey bit her bottom lip, nodding and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to kiss him again. He was rigid beneath her hands, panting against her mouth as he inched his way in until their hips were flush once more. She groaned into his mouth, hitching her knees around his hips and shifting against him to get him to move.

The hand he’d used to guide himself into her cunt squeezed her hip, the first roll of his hips languid and slow and so terribly sublime in how it opened her up. He set an unhurried, steady pace, his hips rolling like waves against hers. As she caught the rhythm, they began moving in tandem, two ships riding the same tide, bound by a red string of fate.

She gasped into his lips, blunt nails tracking across his shoulders as he moved in torpid strokes. He groaned her name, and she pulled him down for another kiss, keeping his sounds trapped between them. Drinking them in like an elixir of desire and absorbing them so that they imprinted on her bones.

He moved, propping a knee up and making his pelvic bone grind against her clit. There was no disguising her moan, no time to catch it in his mouth or behind her hands.

But Ben didn’t stop. Didn’t tell her to quiet down.

He planted a hand beside her head, tilting his hips to deepen his strokes, and kept up the same slow, consistent pace, every grind of their hips sending sparks from her clit that lit up beneath her flesh. If earlier was a wildfire of passion and harsh, brutal fucking, this was a river of lava. It moved steadily across her body, spreading beneath her skin in a continuous flow of lust.

She looked between their bodies, watching as his cock slid from her slick, coated in her essence in the muted light from the bedside lamp. He followed her line of sight, whining in the back of his throat as he watched himself splitting her cunt open.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathed as she moaned his name. “So fucking good, so pretty, _fuck.”_

She could only groan in response.

His cock was reaching impossible depths. Without the rapidfire pistoning of his hips, she was able to feel exactly how he filled her up. How every thrust stretched and pervaded her cunt until she couldn’t feel anything that wasn’t Ben. Sweat beaded on his chest as it slid against hers, gliding like a bow on a violin. Every inch of her covered and engulfed and consumed with him.

It still didn’t feel close enough.

“Good?” he panted, pressing his forehead against hers. Rey could only nod, biting back another groan as pleasure rippled through her body like a pebble in a pond, the echo of sensation doubling back with every thrust of his cock. “You gonna come, sweetheart? Gonna come so I can fill you up?”

“Please, please, please,” she groaned.

“What do you need?”

She opened her mouth to respond, crying out instead when he hit a particularly deep patch inside of her.

He grinned above her, the hand on her hip creeping lower. As though her sounds were all the answer he needed. His thumb pressed against that sensitive nub, circling it with learned precision. An undeserved mastery of her body after so short a time together. She moaned, tucking her face into his neck when he began undulating faster. Keeping the same deep strokes, but pounding her harder into the mattress.

Rey cried out his name, nails digging into his shoulders as she clung for dear life to his body.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he breathed, tongue dipping out to taste her collarbone. He pressed a wet kiss at the base of her throat before dragging the skin between his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. _“Gods, baby, come on, come on.”_

Rey hitched her legs higher around his ribcage as he fucked into her, shifting the angle so he somehow managed to fill her even more. Allowing a few scant centimeters of ecstasy as she careened toward the edge of oblivion.

“Look at me,” he demanded when she screwed her eyes shut. It was a struggle to open them, his face the only clear thing in the blurry haze of heat. “Eyes on me, sweetheart. Let me watch you fall apart.”

He pinched her clit, and she flew over the edge.

She screamed, her cunt contracting as her body convulsed. Milking him with every muscle in her body, it seemed, as he wrung pleasure through every inch of her flesh. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close as he fucked her through it, dragging her orgasm on and on and _on_ until she thought she might implode with sheer sensation.

His own finesse stuttered, thrusting haphazardly until he came with a shout. Burying his face in her hair, he pumped his hips into hers as he filled her with hot spurts of his come, coating her inner walls. She groaned, arms still tight around him as he rested his body atop hers. His shoulders shook as they panted in unison.

Rey was full. Physically yes, of course, but emotionally, it felt as though her heart was ready to burst. Something about the intensity of her feelings for this man she barely knows, the overwhelming connection she couldn’t bear to part with.

“Ben?”

Her voice was hoarse, and she felt him smile into her shoulder when he heard it. He was trailing kisses up and down her neck, still connected and seemingly in no hurry to move.

“Hmm?”

“What’s your last name?”

“Solo,” he answered easily, lips trailing across her clavicle. Intent on covering every inch of her skin in his affection, maybe. Rey smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Solo. She liked that. It was unusual and a little intense, just like him.

He finally pulled out once he was softened, both of them groaning at the loss, and he pulled aside the covers for them to crawl beneath. She was exhausted all at once, the day’s activities and the previous night’s excursions catching up.

“Set an alarm,” she yawned. “So I can sneak back up to Rose’s room.”

“Mmm,” Ben responded, and she felt him roll over. Heard the tap-tap-tap of his fingers on his phone.

She fell asleep as he set his phone aside and pulled her close, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

A buzzing awoke her sometime later, face still tucked into Ben’s chest. He shifted beneath her, grumbling low in his chest as she roused from sleep. A pause, and then some tapping of his thumbs on his phone.

“Is that the alarm?” she mumbled into his skin, wondering if he left them enough time for a morning round or if it might be too risky.

“No. It’s my editor. I emailed her last night about a location change.”

Rey blinked, the low light from the lamp almost too bright in how it filled her senses.

“Location change?”

“Mmm,” he responded, his phone hitting the bedside table as he rolled over and pulled her back into his arms. “I’ve been looking for a reason to move back home. Anyway, I never set an alarm.”

It took a long moment for Rey to register his words, and the first sentence stuck out.

“Move back home?”

As she registered the second sentence, there was a loud knock at the door before it swung open.

“Uncle Ben?” Rose asked, peeking her head in. “Have you seen---”

She broke off when she met Rey’s wide, shocked eyes.

Her best friend stepped fully into the room, disbelief written all over her features as she opened her mouth.

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to fully blame [Lala](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_/) for this horrible, wonderful, smutty prompt. Go follow her on Twitter for more smutty prompts and LOTS of amazing Clyde Logan thirst! She also made the AMAZING moodboard for this chapter <3
> 
> Maybe follow [me](https://twitter.com/ebongawk/) as well? But I'm like 90% angst.
> 
> And if you liked this story, maybe you could buy me a cup of coffee on [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/ebongawk/)?

**Author's Note:**

> WELL what have I got to lose at this point.
> 
> Follow [me](http://twitter.com/ebongawk/) on Twitter!
> 
> Follow [Lala](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala/) as well!


End file.
